


Dead ringers and Bees

by VioletSeaWitch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Flashback, Humor, M/M, Maskless spy, Oneshot, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSeaWitch/pseuds/VioletSeaWitch
Summary: Spy saves Sniper. Sniper remembers sone things. Humor oneshot
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), bloodysuit, sniperspy - Relationship, spy/sniper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dead ringers and Bees

“So you just sit here and talk to your piss jars all day?”

“Wot do you want spy.”

“Nothing. Just a good place to smoke.”

“Fine. Give us here.” He reaches behind him, not looking. Spy handed him a stick. “You know, hiding won’t save you.”

“Are you just here to play headgames?”

Recently, the news spread that Sniper’s parents home was robbed. They were in the hospital, and the culprit left mysterious note behind. At least, to those who stay updated on all of the teammates. Only he and the opposite teams spy did stuff like this. It took a few days, but Sniper’s attitude was bringing the whole team down. Luckily, the team was more concerned about their friend rather than their paychecks. When the Blu spy heard however, he secretly grew concerned.

“You want revenge, no?”

“I swear, one more word…”

Spy had his knife in his hand

Wrestling near the window, Sniper grabbed Spy’s arms, pushing the knife away. Spy had heard people coming, and their little conversation had pissed Sniper off. 

Neither of them heard the mumbling RED pyro jogging past. Without a moment of hesitation, the trigger on the cannon was pulled.

Psssshhhhhh!

Spy tired his head and gasped. Before he knew it, he and Sniper were airblasted five stories in the air. Legs and arms intertwined, Spy saw the ground approaching fast. Sniper grabbed onto him and let out a shreek. The Australian had never been outside at that height before. He couldn’t untangle himself from Sniper in time, but he could reach his dead ringer. He shoved it in Sniper’s hand, grabbing it with his. In went the watch. “Press the middle button with me!” Spy screamed. Sniper gripped the watch without thinking. The pain never came, as the watch made them shed the shock and run forward, body’s untangling automatically. Sniper’s eyes widened. “Spook..did you just save me?”

“Of course. Don’t you remember me? And the bee…”  
\---  
Lawrence fixed his tie, as it had been undone. “Hate these damn suits..” His cousin looked lovely in her dress and her smile, walking down the aisle with her soon to be husband. The fuss with fancy wear was worth it, but tying a tie was something he was not skilled in.

“Need some help?”

He looks up to see the owner of the smooth voice. It was a handsome man around his age in a sharp tux. His hair was graying, yet he looked like he was straight out of a fashion catalog. Sniper nodded and the man reached over. The warmth from skin near skin made the Aussie blush. “Thanks. I’m Lawrence Mundy, a cousin of the bride. What’s your name?”

“Enchanted. Augustine Melle. Friend of the Groom.” He smiles and Sniper swallows. He puts his hand out for the other to shake, which he does. The two nearly miss the ceremony in their chatter. 

Sniper watched his cousin hold her fiance’s hands. The poor man was shaking like a leaf, trying to not look at the crowd. Just as he said, “I do.” He fainted. Sniper laughed,having heard tales about the man fainting in front of crowds. The bride shook her head and simply threw him over her shoulder. “Sorry folks, youre going to have to enjoy the catering without us. I’ll come around when he does.” 

Augustine snorted and shook his head as well. “If you’ll excuse me, I probably should help. It was a pleasure meeting you Monsieur Mundy.” He winks and follows the couple.

Lawrence sat there, staring at the other until he was out of sight. 

—-  
“So, I see you’ve got your eyes of Mr.Melle.” 

Sniper nearly jumped put of his skin. The familiariarity in voice of his cousin June never made her habit of sneaking up on others any less surprising. Lawrence started to sweat. “W-what are you talking about.”

“Come on Lawrence! I could always tell when you like someone. Remember that girl back in engli-“

“Yeah yeay and you tried to set us up on about two really awkward dates.”

“I’d really like to see you try better. You picked a tough target this time. Look, all of my sisters are flocking around him.” She pointed to the frenchman, who was preoccupied with his conversations.

Lawrence sighed. “Seven dollars says he won’t want to talk with me.”

“Ahhh, betting against yourself. How self depreciating. Lame bet, but fine.” She slapped his back and picked her bridal gown up with one hand. “Go gettem tiger!” She shoved the boquet in his hands.

Sniper cleared his throat amd started to stride over to Augustine. One foot in front of the other. His eyes met deep blue ones and then his face met the floor. 

“What the…” he rubs his face and sees red on his hand. He looks back to see a child laughing. He rolled over, feeling a hand on his back. 

“Are you alright Mundy? That was quite the tumble.”

“Yeah mate. ‘Cept i’m bleeding a bit…”

“Naturally. I’m surprised it wasn’t more seeing as you tower over everyone at this reception.” Augustine presses a handkerchief to Mundy’s face.

Sniper held it and laughed.

“You there! She was supposed to throw that bouquet! It’s MINE!”

Mundy looked down, seeing the said bridal bouquet in his hands. He blushed deeply and threw it so hard that it hit this one red head in the chest. She screamed happily and jumped up and down. “Yes!”

A car revved in the parking lot. Everyone’s attention was on the girl’s date peel out.

Lawrence placed a hand on Melle’s back. “Say let’s go to the dancefloor.” He hid his face in his hat.

Augustine was snickering, turning to his new dance partner. “You know how to dance?”

“Eh…”

What was he doing? He did not know how to dance. This had just been a way to escape the chaos that had just ensued. He had two left feet and had zero dancing experience. Hell, this was his first wedding and he happen to be on a mission an hour away. His cousin got a hold of him by some miracle. Here he was, on a dance floor with the hottest man at the wedding. 

A hand took his, and he blushed. “Here, let me lead.” The other offered.

Sniper smiled and simply nodded, going along with it.

The two danced the night away, until a bee landed in Lawrence’s hair. Augustine smiled, and allowed Sniper to slow dance with him. So warm, so intimate…

Hands moving faster than his mind, he smacked Lawrence’s perfectly fixed up hair into a mess.

Lawrence blinked, letting out a short shout when he heard buzzing in his ear.

“Fuck fuck fuck im allergic get it away!”

Augustine cleared his throat.

Lawrence looked up. The mad lad had stabbed the bee. He STABBED a bee.

“Whoa…”  
——  
“And then we proceeded to make love the rest of the night. Quite the experience. I missed you, Bushman.” Spy said. “You know, we could pick up on that….”

“Spook, I couldn’t agree more.”

Still invisible, Sniper planted a kiss of Spy lips before running off to his own base.


End file.
